1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to saving power in wireless devices. In particular, methods to adapt wireless network scans are described.
2. Related Art
Wireless devices have increased in complexity and capability since they have become first established. Early wireless devices were only able to handle voice communication though a cell phone network. Wireless device designs now include circuitry to enable access to alternative data networks such as networks governed by one of the many versions of the IEEE 802.11 specification. The wireless device user now can access internet data through either the cell phone network or the alternative data network. Data access through the alternative data network may be less costly compared to the cell phone network. Also, depending on cellular signal quality metrics at the users' location, data throughput may be enhanced on the alternative network.
IEEE 802.11 networks are often serviced by access points (APs). A typical AP may only cover a range of roughly 2,000 square feet. When more coverage is required, multiple APs can be deployed. A wireless device currently connected to an AP can continually scan for other wireless channels so that as the user moves about, the wireless device can establish a connection to other APs if and when the current connection degrades. Such continual scans, however, can be a drain on the battery of the wireless device.
While simply increasing the period between scans can save power, the less frequent scans can make the wireless device less responsive and degrade the user experience.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to adapt the scanning rates for wireless networks to reduce power consumption and enhance the user experience.